Garcia Gets Off
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Emily and JJ set up Garcia with two men. Pairing: Emily/Hotch  implied , JJ/Dave  implied , Garcia/Hotch/Dave


Garcia Gets Off

Summary: Emily and JJ set up Garcia with two men.

Pairing: Emily/Hotch (implied), JJ/Dave (implied), Garcia/Hotch/Dave

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.

**Authors Note: This is an unofficial sequel to Get Off written by Flashpenguin. Thank you Fashpenguin for allowing me to continue your brilliant story. I hope I do you justice. Sunny**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So what's up?" Garcia asked excitedly. She could tell when her friends walked into the coffee shop that something had happened.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked as she sank onto the chair across from Garcia.

"The two of you look like you had great weekends," Garcia stated. "Tell me all about it."

"Nothing to tell," JJ said from the chair next to Garcia. "We spent the weekend at Emily's place."

"And?" Garcia pressed. "Come on I could tell the minute you guys walked in the door that you did more than just hang out."

JJ and Emily looked at each other as Garcia sniffed the air.

"Ooh," she squealed. "I smell a sex story. Come on, Cupcakes. Spill it."

"How does she do that?" Emily asked JJ.

The thin blonde shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I have no idea."

"What's his name?" Garcia asked then looked back and forth at her two companions. "Or should I say their names? You guys went out and picked up on some hotties, didn't you? Did they spend the weekend? Were they good? Did you share?"

"Oh my God," JJ moaned as she dropped her head into her hands.

Emily sat back in her seat with a guilty look on her face. Garcia smelled blood, well in this case, sex and there was no stopping her now.

"JJ?" Emily said softly trying to get her friends' attention. JJ peered through her fingers at her dark haired companion.

"They will kill us," JJ reminded her softly.

"We never said we wouldn't tell anyone," Emily prompted.

JJ dropped her hands and looked at Emily in horror. "It was kind of implied!"

"Oh this is so good," Garcia interjected. "Inquiring minds really want to know now!"

Emily spoke to Garcia not dropping eye contact with JJ. "If we tell you, you can't say a word. Promise?"

"I promise," Garcia said quickly crossing her heart. "And hope to die. Tell me, tell me."

She leaned forward in anticipation. JJ turned her head slowly to Garcia and whispered so softly that Garcia could barely hear. "We had a foursome with Hotch and Dave."

Garcia sat there quietly watching her friend. She opened her mouth then blinked and closed her mouth again. After a moment she said, "Really?"

"Yes," Emily answered as she leaned over the table.

"David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner?" Garcia asked.

Both Emily and JJ nodded.

"How did… I mean, who… what… I don't understand," Garcia stammered.

"We should have gone to a bar," Emily muttered.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning," JJ admonished.

"Look at the poor woman," Emily stated as she gestured towards Garcia. "She needs a strong drink."

"I'm fine," Garcia said with a shake of her head. "I just… how is it I always miss out on the group sex?"

"Huh?" JJ asked.

Emily snorted. "This is a common occurrence for you?"

Garcia frowned and nodded. She sighed. "For once I would love to be in a threesome, preferably with two guys but hell at this rate I would settle for one guy and another girl."

"If it's any consolation it was my first group thing," JJ shared. She reached over and laid her hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Not mine," Emily said under her breath.

"I could tell," JJ smirked.

"Ok," Garcia said gathering herself. "Let's get some coffee and you can tell me the whole sordid tale. I want to hear everything. If I can't live it myself I want to know about it vicariously between the two of you. I especially want to know if Dave lives up to the reputation!"

Emily and JJ both grinned widely.

"Oh yeah, Baby! And Hotch is no slouch either," JJ assured her.

As JJ went to get them a round of coffee Emily began telling the tale.

_(And if you want to hear the tale read Get Off by Flashpenguin.)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emily swallowed her bite of sandwich and chased it with a sip of coffee before speaking to her friend. "It's really pathetic to watch," she said. "I keep hoping that we will get a case and leave town before either of the guys catch on."

"We should tell them," JJ prompted.

"And by we, you mean me," Emily glared.

"It was your idea to tell Garcia," JJ smiled. "She will get over it. Just give her a little time."

"I think she's heartbroken," Emily stated around a mouth full of sandwich. Her Mother would kill her if she saw this lack of table manners. "And jealous."

"That I believe," JJ snorted causing Emily to look at her hard. "If you were the outsider wouldn't you be jealous knowing that your two best friends had sex with two gorgeous men at practically the same time?"

Emily thought for a moment. "Yes."

"We should do something," JJ continued.

"What do you mean?"

JJ shrugged. "Maybe we could make her dream come true."

Emily raised an eyebrow in question. "Excuse me? What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Let's see if the guys will let her join in on the fun," JJ suggested.

"You mean a five-some?"

JJ shrugged again. "Or we could just set her up with the guys. I'm pretty sure Dave would be up to it; it's Hotch that may have a problem."

"Alright," Emily nodded. "You call Dave and ask him and I will talk to Hotch."

"Seriously?" JJ smiled.

"Yeah," Emily responded strongly. "Garcia deserves a good time. Who better to give it to her?"

JJ bit her lip. "I think we should talk to them together."

"Tonight?" Emily suggested. "After we have worn them out a little?"

"Sounds good," JJ said as she raised her glass of tea in salute. Emily picked up her cup of coffee and they toasted each other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

JJ stood up from the living room floor and reached for Dave's hand. "Come on; let's check on Emily and Hotch."

"Do we have to?" Dave asked not moving from his position on the floor. "I don't feel like sharing tonight."

"Come on, old man," JJ teased as she started to walk away. "We have a proposition for you."

Dave groaned loudly as he made his way to his feet. "We should start meeting at my house where there are several beds to use. I hate fucking on the floor."

JJ laughed as she reached Emily's bedroom door and pushed it open. Hotch and Emily were sprawled on the bed each facing different directions and panting heavily.

"You done?" JJ asked.

"For now," Emily smiled. "Come on in."

Emily scooted over and made room for the other couple who cuddle together as Hotch turned himself around and spooned with Emily.

"JJ said you have a proposition?" Dave inquired.

"Yes," Emily answered. "We wanted to know if you guys would be willing to be part of a threesome."

Both men tightened their grip on their respective partners.

"Who's leaving and why?" Hotch asked.

"No one is leaving," JJ reassured them. "We want you guys to be with someone else for a night."

"Who?" Hotch asked.

Both women hesitated. After a few seconds Dave groaned. Everyone looked at him as he studied JJ's face.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked eventually.

"What's the matter," Hotch frowned.

"Garcia," Dave said flatly.

"Garcia?" Hotch repeated.

"You told her," Dave accused. The girls shook their heads. He continued before they could reply. "That would explain the longing looks and heartbroken sighs."

"She made us," Emily blurted out.

Dave frowned at her.

"It's true," JJ cut in. "When it comes to sex lives that woman is a better interrogator than either of you."

"And now you want us to have sex with her," Hotch asked.

JJ smiled. "It's one of her fantasies."

"Having sex with me and Hotch?" Dave inquired.

"Having a threesome," Emily explained. "Though I think she has probably been imagining having a threesome with the two of you all this week."

"No," Hotch said forcefully as he sat up. "This is… about all I can do."

"Not up to a woman like Garcia?" Dave teased.

"It's not the sex," Hotch ground out. "It's the principal."

"Oh come on," Dave replied sitting up as well. "Screw principal, the woman needs us."

Hotch laughed. "What?"

"Who better to make all her dreams come true?" Dave pointed out. "Morgan's too chicken, Reid doesn't know what sex is and Kevin isn't man enough. Are you scared?"

Emily and JJ lay on the bed quietly letting Dave take up the fight for them. They looked at each other and fought to hold back grins. They knew Dave would be easily convinced now if he could only convince their stoic boss all would be well.

"You sure agreed fast," Hotch realized. "You got a thing for our technical analyst?"

Dave grinned wolfishly. "I do like women with a little flesh on them."

"What if I say no?" Hotch asked as he looked at the women.

Emily shrugged. "She would prefer two men but I'm sure Dave and I could convince her that I could fill in; in a pinch."

"You and me and Garcia?" Dave smirked at her.

Hotch looked down at Dave's crotch and shook his head. "You really like that idea," he pointed out as he gestured towards his friends' erection.

Dave took himself in hand and stroked a few times. "Hell yeah!"

Hotch stared at his best friend for a moment thinking about the situation and missed opportunities. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. I'm in."

"Now we got to figure out how to get her alone with you," JJ stated.

"You want it to be a surprise?" Dave asked as he lay back down and snuggled against JJ. She reached down and took his erection in her hand enjoying the contrast between the soft skin and the hardness below the surface.

"She'll probably run away if she knows what is happening," Emily pointed out. She reached for Hotch and pulled him back down as well.

"I have an idea," Dave stated with smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Garcia walked into her apartment kicked the door closed then dumped her bags of groceries on the counter so she could answer her phone. If this was work calling she was going to be pissed. She had been told that they would have the weekend off so she had left as early as possible to get a start on having fun.

"Garcia," she said into the receiver with a hint of hostility.

"Hey Kitten."

"David Rossi," she replied a smile forming on her lips. "What can I do for you my giant hunk of tiramisu?"

Dave chuckled. "That's a new one. You left in a hurry today."

"I wanted to get a start on my weekend," she explained.

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed. "Big plans?"

"Nothing solid yet. What's up?" she asked.

"I thought it would be nice to have the gang up to my cabin this weekend," he said. "Are you interested?"

Garcia sucked in a deep breath. "Am I interested? You're inviting me to your cabin? Are you kidding me of course I am interested."

Dave chuckled again. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me," she replied barely suppressing a squeal.

"Ok. Do me a favor though," he began.

"Name it."

"Call Prentiss and see if you can get a ride with her and JJ," he said. "I try to keep the vehicle traffic to a minimum out here. You know, to help the environment."

"Of course mon ami," she gushed. "Do you know when they are leaving?"

"Sometime tonight," he answered. "I'm on my way out there right now."

"Oh, oh," Garcia started to panic. "I should call her now then."

"You do that," he smiled. "Oh and Kitten – bring your skimpy bathing suit I have a hot tub we could put to use."

"David Rossi!" she admonished. "I don't own a skimpy bathing suit."

"Well then we'll have to skinny dip," he told her before hanging up the phone.

Garcia laughed as she dialed Emily's number and simultaneously began putting away her groceries.

"Hey Garcie!"

"Em, honey, please tell me you and JJ haven't left yet," she pleaded.

"I'm just heading over to JJ's now to pick her up," Emily explained. "You need a ride too?"

"Yeah. Dave apparently doesn't like cars at his cabin."

Emily snorted. "Imagine it, he's anal retentive about the environment too."

"I think it's a good thing," Garcia defended.

"Yeah," Emily said sharply apparently not convinced. "I'll be there in forty-five minutes. You better be ready."

"I will be," Garcia assured her as they hung up. She finished putting away the groceries then ran to her bedroom to pack for the weekend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emily pulled the car up to the front porch of the mansion in the woods that Dave called a cabin and turned off the engine. She looked at her companions and grinned. "Is everyone ready for some fun in the woods?"

"I know I am," Garcia announced. She opened her door and flung herself out into the cool night air. After grabbing her bag she headed up the front steps Emily and JJ weren't far behind. "Aren't you going to bring in your bags?"

"We'll get them later," Emily replied. "I want to look around first."

Garcia knocked on the door as she bounced on her toes in anticipation. Behind her Emily and JJ shared a look. Dave opened the door and welcomed them inside.

"You didn't have a hard time finding the place I hope?" he asked as he took the bag from Garcia.

"Nope. Followed your directions to a tee," Emily said. She and JJ stopped at the doorway. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Dave shook his head. "Are you going to stay for a while?"

"We need to head back before it gets too late," JJ answered.

"Head back?" Garcia repeated. "I thought everyone was hanging out here for the weekend."

JJ and Emily smiled.

"Not everyone," Emily replied.

"What do you mean?" Garcia frowned.

"Dave will explain everything," JJ smiled as she turned away. "Have a great weekend."

Emily and JJ walked back to Emily's car and got in as Dave closed the door.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked quietly.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Dave said just as quietly. "Let's join Hotch first."

"Hotch is here?" Garcia asked.

He nodded and led her into another room where Hotch was sitting beside a warm fire.

"Hi Hotch," Garcia greeted as she removed her coat. Dave took it from her and gestured for her to sit down.

"Hello Penelope," Hotch replied warmly. "Come sit with me."

She settled next to him on the couch.

"Would you like a drink?" Dave asked.

"Sure," she smiled. "Do you mind if I take off my shoes?"

"Take off what ever you want," Dave smirked as he went to the liquor cabinet.

"Very funny," she replied as she slipped out of her shoes. She fussed with her skirt as she waited.

"He's serious," Hotch said quietly. "We want you to be comfortable."

Garcia blinked at Hotch. "Thank you. What's going on here? You two are up to something, aren't you? And where are Derek and Spencer?"

"They weren't invited Kitten." Dave answered as he handed her a glass of red wine. He knelt on the floor in front of her and picked up her left foot. Gently he began massaging her toes.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"JJ and Emily told us about your fantasy and asked us to make it come true," Hotch explained as he reached over and began massaging her neck.

"Really," Garcia squeaked. She leaned forward and placed her glass on the table before she dropped it.

"Really," Dave replied.

"Now you have to decide," Hotch began. "Do you want us both at once? Or do you want us one at a time?"

Garcia looked at Hotch then at Dave and finally back to Hotch before she squeaked again. "Yes."

Dave and Hotch smirked at each other.

"Well this is going to be fun," Dave stated.

End part 1


End file.
